1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sailboats, and in particular to a system and method for improving the efficiency of the sails used on such sailboats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sailing is a sport popular the world over. Many enthusiasts participate in sailboat races, where the difference between winning and losing can amount to mere seconds. Typically, the outcome of these races is determined by the skill of the captain and the crew to select the proper course, the best sail combination and to deploy the sails properly to best utilize the available wind. These factors are even important in non-competitive sailing, as they can have a substantial effect on the vessel's speed through the water.
What is needed is an method and apparatus for increasing the efficiency of a sail. What is also needed is a means for deploying this efficiency-increasing apparatus. The present invention satisfies that need.